


Shrimp Fucks

by PumpkinWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, Fat Clover, Fat Clover's like a one-off remark but I swear to god he's in there, Food Kink, I Tried, M/M, Sushi, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: It's sushi night.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 14





	Shrimp Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> Atlesianic and h-e-m-o-goblin's boyfriend was the ONLY one of the friend group to actually request something and somehow theirs got done last. Merry Christmas Rhys this was a super new experience and I seriously hope you aren't too disappointed.

“This is so much fuckin’ sushi, man.”

Clover chuckles, sets the second bag on the coffee table and starts to empty it as well. “Yeah, Penny said that too after she picked it up. I like to order extra so I have leftovers, for lunch or dinner another day. And if I bring in leftovers, I have to bring enough for Marrow.”

“The girls’ dad’s like that too. Buys enough for leftovers when he’s got the money for it,” Qrow nods, reaching for one of the trays of sushi to pop it open. “Damn, can’t remember the last time I had sushi.”

“We’re not quite Vale or Argus, but we do alright for seafood up here.” Clover finishes emptying the other bag of sushi, and finally settles with his own tray.

“You really like shrimp, don’tcha, tough guy?” Qrow nods between Clover’s tray and the other small assortment of shrimp in one corner of the table.

“Shrimp’s good, and I like to treat myself.”

“Shrimp fucks,” Qrow says with a shrug, by way of agreement, Clover’s learning. It’s something his older niece says, too. Yang’s even got Marrow saying it lately, much to Clover’s horror, but he reasons that there’s no cause for alarm until _Vine_ starts saying it. They’ll have to keep an eye on Penny, though, she’s got a habit of picking up slang with only half an understanding of what it means and when it’s appropriate to say.

They eat their sushi in between snippets of conversation and fits of laughter, and as it happens with sushi, it seems that Qrow just can’t stop eating. Not like he’s _starving_ , it’s more just how it always goes with sushi: you don’t realize how filling it is, or how much you’ve eaten, until you’re suddenly bloated and feeling sluggish.

“Hey you mind if I uh.” Finally, Qrow sets his tray of sushi down, and gestures to his vest and the shirt beneath it. “Had this thing on for like twelve hours, ‘s fuckin’ killing me.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Clover shrugs, taking another drink from his glass. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sneaking glances while Qrow unbuttoned, but he’d still say it if Qrow gave any indication that he noticed. But when his torso is finally bared, Clover’s eyes are drawn down away from Qrow’s chest by the very noticeable distending of his stomach, undoubtedly by all the sushi he’s eaten so far. It doesn’t come anywhere close to rivaling Clover’s own gut, but hey, it’s cute on Qrow’s lanky, wiry frame.

However, he doesn’t mention it, just chuckles when Qrow huffs, tosses his clothing aside, and slumps back against the back of the sofa. “Ugh, I think I ate too much.”

“Sushi does that.” Clover gestures to the haphazard little pile of empty sushi trays Qrow had managed to generate with his mindless eating. “You never realize how much you’ve been eating until it’s too late.”

“… oh damn, that was all me?”

“Mmhm.”

They’re quiet for a little while longer, Clover finishing his final tray of sushi for the night and Qrow melting into the couch, ready for a food coma, it seems. Clover leaves him to it for a few minutes as he cleans up the mess, tossing out the trash, packing up the leftovers and tucking them into the fridge alongside his premade bento fillings, rinsing their drink bottles and setting them aside for recycling -- cola-flavored marble soda for him, Dr Piper for Qrow. He even wanders to the bedroom to discard his own shirt, before wandering back to find Qrow flopped over on his back on the couch, eyes shut, one leg thrown up on the back of the couch, belt and zipper undone to accommodate his bloated belly.

The soldier clears his throat and decides to make his move. “Y’know, you’re kind of cute like that.”

Qrow tries and fails to stifle a burp, cracking open one eye to peek up at Clover. “Like what?”

“Like that.” Clover gestures, mostly to Qrow’s stomach, and when the huntsman looks down, his noise of confusion is _legendary_. It makes Clover laugh far more than it should. “Chubby and lazy.”

Qrow snickers, lets his head fall back against the arm of the sofa. “I’m always cute, tough guy, that ain’t new.”

Okay, new plan. “… y’know, the wrong person might get some ideas if you’re gonna lay around like that. Someone unsavory might take it as an invitation.”

“Yeah?” Another snicker, and Qrow shuts his eyes. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Take it as an invitation.”

“Wait--” Qrow barely has time to respond before the soldier is on him, grabbing him by the hips and half-yanking him down along the couch even further than he’s already slumped. “Fuck! Give a guy a warning!”

“I did,” Clover says simply, grinning as he works to peel off Qrow’s dress pants. “You ignored it.”

“Didn’t know fattening people up got your dick so hard.” Despite the initial sounds of protest, Qrow’s _laughing_ when Clover finally tosses his pants aside and sits back a little to pull at his own. “I’d’a let you do it sooner.”

“Not really something that comes up. Maybe you should’ve asked.”

Qrow snorts, chucks a throw pillow at him. “Shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
